A Most Unlikely Sun
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: They said I couldn't fight. Who decided that? They said I couldn't protect anyone. And who decided that? So they said. I decide such things! For if my Pride knows no bounds, then so too shall my strength. I never asked for this gift, but I'll use it if I must. I'll fight to save humanity, even from themselves. Narutoxharem. Triple crossover. Intersects with A Most Unlikely Avenger.


**A/N: Howdy!**

**Suspend your disbelief and enjoy, would you kindly~?**

**You can consider this a triple crossover of sorts.**

**...well.**

**...I just got spooked by Artoria.**

**The pure! The original! THE FIVE STAR SABER!**

**How. The bloody. Hell. DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN AT ALL?!  
**

**I never thought I'd even get her! Never! At all! Then she showed up on a single three roll! I don't care if folks say she's weak! GACHA BANZAI! **

***EDIT* This is a different Naruto, one who can't be summoned in anything but Fate Grand Order.**

**Think of him as a Divine Spirit on par with the Lion King from the Sixth Singularity; albeit he still has some semblance of humanity.**

**He'll be appearing in A Most Unlikely Avenger, so I thought it only right to give this guy an intro. ****Now, for awhile there, he was going to be regulated to the Collection with the rest. However! When people saw the preview of him, they wanted him to have his own story. So...here.**

**Remember False King?**

**If anything, I'd call this one a True King.**

**If you get vibes of THAT GUY its deliberate.**

**You'll know who I'm talking about in a few seconds.**

**After all, there's nothing more powerful than the sun, wouldn't you agree?**

_"Humanity was destroyed, you say? Is that the truth?"_

_"That's right, you big brute! Our "King" is almighty! So no matter what you do, it won't-GACK?!_

_"Solomon is invincible, you say? Who decided that? I'm the only one fighting, you say?! AND WHO DECIDED THAT?!"_

_~?_

**A Most Unlikely Sun**

_Pride._

_It defines each and every one of us in some way, shape or form. We take Pride in our appearance. Pride in our words. Deeds. Acts. Lives. Some cling to it more than others; some become slaves to their own arrogance as much as their greed. Some choose to distance themselves from their Pride and eke out humble lives away from prying eyes. Some master their Pride and learn to live hand in hand with it. Some might call it the greatest of sins. Greater than Lust or Greed or even Wrath itself..._

_And some...some aren't given a choice in their Fate at all._

_I didn't ask for this gift, didn't look for it, didn't have the chance to refuse. I was simply...born like this. My gift manifested at the age of seven; when the sun rose, so too did my strength, so much so that I couldn't control it, much less myself. I lost myself in it at first. Drowned in the Pride that came with such power. When the sun set, I returned to normal. But from there, my fate was already decided. Monster, they called me. Abomination of the blackest hell. Demon. Why won't you die? Eventually, these words were flung at me so often that they ceased to have an effect. I learned to adapt. To laugh at them. At the end, I began to pity them._

_Perhaps I adapted a little too well._

_You see, when given an unholy power like this, one of two things will inevitably happen; either you master it, or it masters you. Thankfully, I fell into the former category. Any fleeting dream I had of being a ninja was well and truly gone they said; who decided that? I was doomed to a horrible fate? Who decided that? I had no chance of becoming Hokage? AND WHO DECIDED THAT?!_

_I decide such things!_

_In my mind, the solution was simple. Yes! Painfully so! I simply needed Determination. If I couldn't control myself, I would have to master this power. Then myself. I was lucky. I had friends who understood me, allies who were willing-eager even!-to work with me as best they could. Therefore, I trained. Day in and day out, I worked to tame this power and myself, to the best extent that I could. Say what you will about the old man, but the geezer had a good heart. He forged for me an ax to help contain my power, a weapon only I could wield. I accepted it happily._

_The sun rose and fell many times, and the days flew by like wind._

_At some point, I didn't change back. Rather, you could say I lost the ability to do so._

_My strength kept growing, climbing higher and higher like that great star in the sky and before I knew it, I'd grown into a young man._

_Of course, that's not to say that my journey was a dull one. Far from it. Oh, the tales I could tell you! I could tell you of the time I met a curious old coot; one who taught me that strength means nothing if you haven't the strategy to back it up. Or the the time accidentally set the Forest of Death ablaze at high noon. Perhaps even a certain eating contest-and the subsequent humiliating-I once engaged in with a trenchcoat-clad kunoichi of some import. Indeed, my life was hardly dull, and I came to love every bit of it. For, you see, it gave me perspective._

_When my village was invaded, I lopped the head off a psychotic snake and beat some sense into a certain homicidal redhead._

_When the retainers of said snake tried to kill me, I gave them a choice. Either serve me or join their master in ashes. They chose the former._

_When an Uchiha-now, whatever was his name?-still betrayed the village in search of power, I divested him of his arms and legs and promptly dragged him home._

_When a mad warhawk tried to seize control of my home, I burned him down to his very bones and scattered his ashes to the winds. The village was my Pride. No one would harm it._

_But time takes its toll on all of us, young and old alike._

_Eventually the old man passed, and I was tasked with seeking out his successor._

_Little did I know that she'd irrevocably change my outlook on life forever. She made me what I am now._

_Tracking her down wasn't hard; people are willing to tell you all sorts of things when you start swinging an ax around. Convincing her proved...problematic, even with Jiraiya's help. She was tired. Bitter. Wanted nothing to do with the village for all the misery and grief it had given her. I understood. Really, I did. But the village needed her. We needed her. For all my strength, I was still only sixteen when we first met; hardly the ideal age to become leader of a teeming village like Konoha. No, it had to be here._

_In the end, we settled on a duel._

_No weapons, no jutsu, only our fists._

_If I won, she'd return and take up the hat._

_If I lost...well. I may have made a foolish wager._

_In hindsight, I really wasn't prepared for the terror that was Tsunade._

_Now, consider this for a moment. With my gift-that I'd come to call Sunshine-and a certain recalcitrant fox lurking in my stomach, there shouldn't have been any contest. Even then in my younger days, I was hardly what one would call a pushover, and our duel began only an hour before noon. Imagine my surprise then, when she knocked me down. One punch sent me sprawling on my back like some green genin. She nearly knocked me out with that first blow alone! And that was before she started kicking me around the town! Indeed! For the first time in my life, someone actually hurt me. It came as quite the shock; I hadn't met anyone capable of hurting me before! From that moment on I was smitten._

_An hour later, despite her best efforts, I still claimed victory._

_Even in victory, I felt like I'd been bested somehow._

_She'd never knock me down again, but the fact that she did so in the first place won me over instantaneously. I wanted to MARRY this woman. Maybe I had a thing for older girls? Or just strong women in general? Who can say? But years down, the road, and a fair bit of courting on my part...and I got my wish. It was a short time, but those years were the happiest of my life...until the Akatsuki came calling. I thought I was invincible, invulnerable, immortal. I thought nothing could touch me, or the happy life I'd built for myself._

_Foolishness._

_There Can Only Be One At The Top._

_The higher you climb, the further you have to fall._

_They gathered all the tailed beasts, and in the end they all came for me. Just before noon. Pain flattened the village killing hundreds. They hit without warning; one moment I was sound asleep in bed and the world was at peace. The next...there was no sign of that world at all. I remember that day. I remember dragging myself out of the rubble, cradling her limp body as all everything burned around us. As everything fell to pieces, all that anger and rage...the screams of the dying..._

_Pain was the strongest? Who decided that?_

_Numbers surpassed strength? Who decided that, I say?!_

_Those I did not burn were crushed; those who tried to escape where hunted down and hacked to pieces. One minute was all I needed-and they'd been so kind as to gather themselves before me. I began with their leader and all his bodies. Then I moved onto the rest. Akatsuki died that day, and their precious plan with them. So too, did my world._

_In the end, I outlived the village; no, better to say that I outlived everyone._

_In the beginning I wanted to believe I was given this gift-some would call it a curse-for some reason; but that reason made me something other than human. Closer to a Divine Spirit. There was nothing to be done about it. Nor was the ax to blame for this; though it helped to both contain and control my power, somewhere along the line I ceased aging in my twenties. I didn't notice it at first. Not truly. But...I began to...forget things. Tiny things at first, for it started small, with idle names and places that I couldn't quite remember. Over time it became worse._

_Still, I don't hate humanity; on the contrary. I love humanity._

_How can one hate something that is weaker than oneself? Why would you?_

_In my eyes, they're like an adorable pet. Is it wrong to care for ones pets? I think not._

_Humanity cannot simply be put on display like butterflies behind a case. They must be allowed to live. To flourish._

_I've forgotten...so very many things since I became this-even my own name!-but I will always remember where it all began. Though I ceased to be "human" long ago, I shall remember my humble beginnings. Who they were. What I was. Where I came from. I remember my era. I remember why I started down this path. Who I fought for, what I did, and why I did it. I burned my enemies to a crisp and cut down all who would dare harm my friends and family. I remember the feel of sunlight on my face. The warm caress of fingers on my skin. Even if everyone forgets, even if I'm no longer needed...I will endure. __I will remember this much:_

_I. Am. Pride._

_I am the memory of a dead people, a wandering wraith unable to die until the human order itself is erased. Distant, yet proud all the same. Protector of those tiny creature that call themselves human. Call me a madman. Call me an aloof god. Call me a failure of a fool. Call me weapon. Call me an idiot who lost control of his ego, who can't even remember his True Name. I am all these things and more. Even so! Nevertheless! I will remain. Indeed!_

_Here I stand._

_I will answer the call._

_I will wield my ax for them._

_I will fight for humanity. I will **SAVE** humanity._

_...even if in doing so it means I must save them from themselves._

* * *

_(...0o0o0...)_

* * *

Pride opened his eyes.

His first inclination was to laugh as he beheld the looming ceiling overhead, the high, vaulting walls reflecting the light of his own summoning back at him. So! This, then, must be Chaldea. How kind of the Throne to offer him such knowledge prior to his summoning. And he'd been called near to his prime form at that. If he was here, that meant humanity must have been incinerated prior to his own incarnation. Fascinating! Already, he felt the walls beginning to buckle beneath sheer roaring plasma he radiated in the summoning chamber; so too did he appreciate the rapidly approaching presence of other Servants at that.

A rapid response, already? Lovely!

Ah, but then there was the small one cowering at his feet, wilting under the oppressive heat.

Oh, dear.

That wouldn't do.

He couldn't let a human die.

Still chuckling at the unlikeliness of it all, he tamped down his mana and unbent enough to roll his burly shoulders. That brought a rather alarming realization of its own accord; for he soon realized his jacket was already well on its way to flying clear off his body altogether if he moved so much as another inch. Thankfully his muted black trousers were still holding the line for the time being. He had no desire to put himself on full display before the whole of Chaldea, after all. Wouldn't do to make a bad impression on the poor souls.

Thus smiling, he buried his ax into the floor and spread his arms-fare thee well, jacket!-as though to embrace the world itself.

"Servant, Berserker!" his deep, booming roar shook the world before he controlled it. "I have answered your summons! You may address me as Pride."

The response he received was...not quite the one he expected.

Nay, not at all; not in the least!

As he looked on, the small magus stood, and ran a hand through her flaming red hair. Ah! He must have been summoned by this girl, then. Excellent. He'd rather have a female Master at that. She seemed steady enough despite the accidental scare he'd given her. Her pristine white uniform only slightly singed with soot, she nevertheless managed to stand tall in his presence and look up at him. Even so, he wasn't wholly prepared for her to swear softly and slap a palm against her forehead. She looked almost...chagrined?

"Not another one of you!"

Pride blinked. "I...beg your pardon?"

"AHA!" a new voice answered. _"I knew one of you would show up eventually!"_

He soon had his answer as the doors flew from their hinges to admit a familiar face. Dull blue eyes blazed back at him from a face that looked a touch more haggard than his own; but he recognized it all the same. There was anger blazing behind those eerie azure orbs, an emotion he recognized all too well; because said fury was directed at him and him alone. Still, he'd be a fool to attack him outright. He hadn't done anything to provoke or otherwise antagonize him, so surely cooler heads would prevail?

They did not.

When a thrown knife flew at his head, Pride didn't even deign to dodge the attack. Rather, the Berserker simply caught its honed edge between his teeth. In the same moment his fellow Servant lunged at him, only to be batted away by a large hand. Pride took a moment to frown, kunai still clenched tight in his mouth. Then he bit down. Shattered shards clattered to the ground with a soft clatter of minuscule particles. It felt as though he were chewing on some stray piece of hard candy; indeed, that would've had much better luck damaging his teeth than this puny piece of steel. Thankfully, his fellow incarnation didn't attack again, which in turn gave him an opportunity to speak.

Another version of himself?! Did this day have no end to its amusement?!

"Well!" he bellowed a laugh. "And who are you, stranger?!"

Avenger all but hissed right back at his response.

"Absolutely sick of your shit!"

_Then he flew at him._

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaand there we go.**

**A quick oneshot to introduce a new member of the cast.**

**This bugger's going to show up in A Most Unlikely Avenger and A Most Unlikely King, so I thought it only right that he at least got an intro.**

**No long author's note this time. **

**Just a memento of sorts for someone that's no longer...here.**

**Reviews are love, Reviews are life, Reviews still keep me alive.**

**So In the Immortal Words of Atlas...Review Would You Kindly? Every word helps. Even a single word like "nice" means the world to me.**

**So here. Have a preview of...something.**

**(Preview)**

_Gilgamesh growled._

_"One mongrel after the other! What do you want, fool?!"_

_Much his annoyance, the giant actually leaned down to glower a thim._

_"I must commend you on your arrogance, king of heroes. It rivals even mine. However..._

_"However?"_

_Pride didn't rise to the bait. He simply swung his ax with a grunt. And the king crashed through a wall._

_...that is your sin. You claim to stand above all others, yet you lie to yourself. How unbecoming of a man who calls himself king."_

**_"MONGREL!"_**

* * *

_Avenger threw up his hands. "You went for her. Of course you did."_

_Pride offered a slow blink in recompense for his earlier temerity. "I admit, I am somewhat...smitten."_

_"Bugger me." His counterpart smacked his own forehead. "Of all the Servants__...seriously? You chose Penthesilea?! REALLY?! Why not Raikou?!"_

_"Strength comes in all forms." his larger self scoffed. "__Putting that aside, though she tries to conceal it, I find that strength beautiful indeed-why are you running?"_

_"Nopenopenope!" came the rapidly retreating shout. "You pressed the "Beautiful" button, bub! You're on your own!"_

_"Whatever do you mean?"_

_A scream was Pride's only warning._

_Then a certain someone fell upon him in a mass of angry chains and claws._

* * *

_"AND WHO DECIDED THAT?!"_

**~Nz.**


End file.
